BCW No Guts No Glory
No Guts No Glory is the eight CAW event produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions which took place on January 28, 2012 at the Air Canda Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It will be the inagreul event that will showcase the first ever Royal Rumble match in BCW history. The winner will recieve a World title opportunity at Bound For Greatness on May 5, 2012 in New York City at Madison Square Garden. The event saw 16,105 BCW fans come to the first event of 2012. Background This event will feature both Rampage and Mayhem brands. The Main Event match will be the 50 Man Royal Rumble where the winner will recieve either a BCW Championship or World Heavyweight Championship match of thier choosing at Bound For Greatness I on May 5, 2012. The Main feud on Rampage is BCW Champion Chris Jericho battling Jeff Hardy in a Single Match for the BCW Championship. On January 2, 2012 on the first episode of Rampage, Chris Jericho was told to face a mystery opponent in the main event. That man was Jeff Hardy. Hardy defeated Jericho in the Main Event. On the following episode of Rampage, Jeff Hardy was rewarded a BCW Championship match at No Guts No Glory. That night, Jericho and World Champion Abyss teamed up to take on Triple H and Jeff Hardy in a Tornado Tag Team Match where that match saw Corproate Mafia win after Abyss delivering a Black Hole Slam to Hardy for the count. During the count, Triple H delivered a Pedigree to Jericho as a message. Main feud on Mayhem is World Heavyweight Champion "The Monster" Abyss defending his World title against Triple H. At Final Hour in 2011, the last Mega-Event for BCW in 2011, Triple H vowed after defeating Sting he would come after the Corporate Mafia and the World Champion Abyss. On January 2, 2012, first episode of Rampage in 2012, Triple H interrupted Jericho and Abyss as he stated he wants Abyss at No Guts No Glory. The confrontation ended up in a brawl that saw the security guards and officials break it up. Later in the night, General Manager of the Divas, Trish Stratus, announced that Abyss will defend his title at No Guts No Glory against Triple H. The following week, Triple H teamed with Hardy to face Jericho and Abyss in a Tornado Tag Match which saw Jericho and Abyss win. Two weeks before No Guts No Glory, Triple H was attacked by Coproate Mafia's Bully Ray. He attacked Triple H with a lead steel pipe that led to him being out for a week. He returned on the SuperShow before the event and attacked Abyss. Results -Match 1-Corporate Mafia (Tom & Jeff Connors)© def. Rough Riders ("Cowboy" Tim & Bill Dakota)-Tag Team Match, Retained Unified Tag Team Championships -Match 2-"The Monster" Abyss © def. Triple H-Single Match, Retained World Heavyweight Championship -Match 3-Carla © def. Lita-Divas Single Match, Retained Divas Championship -Match 4-Jeff Hardy def. Chris Jericho ©-Single Match, New BCW Champion -Match 5 (10 Man Rumble)-"Cowboy" Bill Dakota def Jack Swagger, Zack Ryder, Cody Rhodes, Bully Ray, Heath Slater, Daniel Bryan, Mark Henry, Kofi Kingston, & Stone Cold-Advanced to Final Four Rumble Match -Match 6 (10 Man Rumble)-Big Show def. Drew McIntyre, Ted DiBiase, Sin Cara, Dolph Ziggler, Tank, Wade Barrett, CM Punk, Goldust, & Randy Orton-Advanced to Final Four Rumble -Match 7 (10 Man Rumble)-Sheamus def. The Miz, John Morrison, Booker T, Michael McGillicutty, Sting, Rey Mysterio, Vladimir Kozlov, Evan Bourne, & R-Truth-Advanced to the Final Four Rumble -Match 8 (20 Man Rumble)-Edge def. Alex Riley, Santino Marella, Ezekiel Jackson, Alberto Del Rio, Justice, Hawk, Tom Connors, Kane, Animal, Jeff Connors, Jeff Combs, Triple H, David Otunga, Detox, Kevin Nash, John Cena, Vader, Jason Storm, & The Rock-Advanced to the Final Four Rumble -Match 9-Big Show def Sheamus, Edge & "Cowboy" Bill Dakotoa in a Fatal Four Way Battle Royal. Big Show advances to Bound For Greatness for a World or BCW Championship Match Category:CAW Royal Rumbles Category:BCW CPV's Category:BCW Promotions Category:BCW Shows